metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin
Removed the "possibly" word of his death, as if if one use R1, one can see that the Sorrow is standing around there. Rutkowski 09:44, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Can someone (possibly me??) put some information on Volgin's involvement in Portable OPs? I'm a little cloudy on the story, to be honest, but as far as I know: Volgin was aware of the Boss' actual mission and he was actually instructed by Major Zero (the mysterious benefactor) to fire the Davy Crockett missile so that the Boss would be forced to turn and Jack would be forced to kill her and inherit the title of Big Boss... Am I right? Wow, Snake Eater sure got a lot more confusing. :P Ocelot youth 17:26, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Pretty much. Gene mentions it to Big Boss. Here's the exact quotes if you wanna work with it: So Major Zero wanted to kill the Boss huh? But then he created the patriots in order to turn her dream a reality kinda confusing. Changing the subject you guys should put 22000 of dead it was the really account that doesn't make much of a difference afterwards it was a lot of innocent people that died. It is never stated in any of the MGS games that Major Zero was the deviously cunning strategist. He was only the man with the same codename as Null. He and Ocelot formed the Patriots to take back what the CIA director stole from them. The deviously cunning strategist was the CIA director. Major Zero had Ocelot kill him. EVA confirms in MGS4 that the CIA planned the Boss's death because they feared her charisma. The deviously cunning strategist was the CIA director. Fantomas is a retard. End of discussion. ::Right, you're right and we're wrong because you said so. You're a moron, get banned. -- Ocelot youth 16:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Nevermind, you already have- hahah! - Ocelot youth 16:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::I banned him because he called me a retard. That's just not on, and uncalled for. I don't care if he's right. So what? Maybe if he argued his point in a more polite fashion I would have said "oh, I see where we were mistaken" and changed it, but no. At least I'm here admitting I'm wrong. What did he do? --Fantomas 18:58, 1 July 2008 (UTC) On the subject of what Volgin did or didn't do, I had to tweak the Volgin's death part slightly. See, I noticed when watching the video where he, well, get's cooked by the Lightning rod that the description on what he did before that didn't seem to match up. Firstly, he didn't really "laugh" to himself when he said "Who's afraid of a little thunder?", he just grunted. Secondly, the tone of his voice seemed to have a bit of a defeated tone to it. Thirdly, and the most important part, the very last moment before the lightning hit him, his face had this... look that seemed as though he was trying to brace himself (as if he knew he was going to die.). I mean, his eyes seemed to be closed tightly, and he seemed to have this grimace, like pain, or knowing you're going to die. Boris Volgin Does the subject of Yevgeny Volgin committing fratricide come up in Portable Ops or possibly in some other Metal Gear Game than Snake Eater? Because Volgin himself says in Snake Eater that he learned the secret of the Legacy after his father's death. is volgin gay? sorry but can anyone explain the crotch grab in MGS3? Basically he had two lovers, EVA and Raikov Spirit Slasher 00:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC)SPIRIT SLASHER is volgin gay? sorry but can anyone explain the crotch grab when you get the cutscene with the Raikov (Jack) disguise? Bigbossash 20:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :He was a bi-sexual. EVA and Raikov were both his lovers. --Fantomas 22:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Honestly this wiki needs to be fixed. I was trying to edit the Volgin article to insert some things that were neglected to be mentioned (such as his father's name, as well as the fact that the Soviet Union hailed Naked Snake as being a hero after he was killed at Groznyj Grad.), however, the article glitched and erased most of the contents. Weedle McHairybug 02:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Do we really need this? Why do we need to have a link of Volgin's father's name on Volgin's page if it just redirects you to Volgin?---- Liquid-Solid :In short, we don't. Feel free to remove. --Bluerock 14:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, that. I was intending to create an article on Boris Volgin's father when I made that link, but the problem was that it apparently was a redirect to his son. Weedle McHairybug 14:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Colonel Volgin's uniform Ok, I'm currently wondering just what the heck is that uniform that Volgin is wearing. I'm assuming it's a GRU Officer's uniform, but it looks... somewhat unlike a GRU uniform at the exact same time. It looks more like some sort of uniform-trenchcoat hybrid. Does anyone know what that uniform is called, because I quite frankly am unsure. I don't exactly know if that kind of uniform even exists in real life. Weedle McHairybug 22:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) It's the Cold War uniform that he wears. It basically gives the American flag in front and the Soviet flag behind. God why don't you deplete his stamina and find out about it yourself? >:(Spirit Slasher 23:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC)SPIRIT SLASHER :He was asking about the actual uniform that he wears, not the unlockable camo. His article suggests it's an insulated rubber suit that may protect him from his own electrical powers, but I don't think it was ever really explained. --Bluerock 23:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Alas, you must be correct. Heh, I must be going mad. :P Thanks again for the correction you made. Spirit Slasher 00:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC)SPIRIT SLASHER :While I appreciate your help, I was actually referring to the uniform he was wearing over that uniform. You know, the one that got destroyed shortly before the fight with him. Looked like a cross between a trench-coat and an officer's uniform. It's what he's wearing in the main picture. Weedle McHairybug 03:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, nice observation. I didn't really notice much about that. Thanks for clearing that up. : :Spirit Slasher 05:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC)SPIRIT SLASHER Oberst Volgin? While many sources say that Volgin's name is Yevgeny, a MGS3 Boss Rush video in les tubes has made me think otherwise. The video in question clearly states that the name of Der Fuhrer of Groznyj Grad is Oberst. Can anyone please clarify this? ProtoStealth 03:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oberst is a military rank in several German-speaking and Scandinavian countries, equivalent to Colonel. --Bluerock 08:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, thank you for clarifying this. ProtoStealth 18:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) fake? could be his powers being fake, since always i see a super natural power enemy of MGS games except the sorrow and phsyco mantis, it always get to my mind ocelot's speech in MGS2 "There's no such a thing as miracles or the super natural, only cutting edge technology". that makes me to think that could be probably that Thunder volt(Volgin)'s powers were thanks to technology. :Well, if they were fake, they'd need to have been technology embedded in his body, especially after Raikov's hint about Volgin being weak to Water. Weedle McHairybug 02:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : :I suppose he may have been a supersoldier just like the Cobras, seeing as he gave a speech to Snake before fighting him in the hangar. :SPIRIT SLASHERSpirit Slasher 03:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Wouldn't surprise me if he was. I'd also guess that if his powers were the result of a supersoldier experiment, the experiment would have to take place after the Katyn Forest Massacre, since it seems odd for Volgin to just beat the prisoners after removing their blindfolds to death and apparently not even use his electric powers at all, even with his sadism. Weedle McHairybug 03:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Patricide I think there was a talk about that Volgin killed his father. I don't know if it's true or not but I found this when reading wikipedia articles: "In Chinese belief, people who commit patricide (or matricide) will be killed by a lightning strike as a punishment from filial and warrior deity Erlang Shen." Particide in wikipedia So I was thinking since Japan is near China, could it be possible that Kojima added this element on purpose or was it just accident? Dr.Ed Argon 15:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Electricity explained I'm unsure, but I think the source of Volgin's "Powers" is the suit. How does his body handle the electric flow you ask? There is actually a very rare syndrome where one's body can handle a flow of electricity without any pain. Does anybody know what this syndrome is called? 06:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Except he said that it was his body that carried the electric charge ("This is where the fun really begins! My body carries an electric charge of ten million volts! Let's see how you like this!"). Even IF the electrical abilities were artificially created (which is very likely, since during World War II, he seemed to simply beat the enemy to death with no implied use of electricity at all, something that, had it been present day Volgin, he probably would have used the electricity as well just to ensure people have the maximum amount of pain possible), it would have to be within his body, not the suit, given his choice of words while torturing Snake. :As for the rare symptom, I'll try to look it up. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 09:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) What if the Phantom Pain isnt snakes loss of arm or eye but Volgin? As well know Kojima likes to have double meanings to alot of things within the metal gear saga. And what if the Phantom Pain isnt just the literal pain he recieves from losing his eye/arm but the psychological pain of the events in MGS3 manifest as "Flaming bullet ridden Volgin" possibly brought to like by Kid Mantis or some other source? Seeing as every scene with the flaming man he is within proximity to kid mantis, perhaps this is his way of haunting snake by making him reencounter his most powerful rival. Volgin clearly manifests as a Phantom we all know he is dead, and the scars, bullets imbedded in his body and the flames signify pain. Food for thought. Why does Volgin not kill Big Boss/Venom Snake when he has the chance In the final encounter with Man on Fire, he seems to come to some kind of realisation and then ceases his attempt to kill Snake before dying peacefully. Does anyone have any ideas as to why? Perhaps he saw just how much Snake had suffered and is still suffering and is content that he has already achieved his revenge, or instead he's sympathetic towards him (unlikely knowing Volgin's track record of being an absolute bastard). Alternatively, I think he may have even recognised that he was not fighting Big Boss, but instead Venom Snake, though that wouldn't explain why he died peacefully, since he still hadn't achieved his vengeance. Brainsbeer (talk) 01:52, September 9, 2015 (UTC) : It's heavily implied that he realized it wasn't the real Big Boss. He died peacefully probably due to realizing his efforts as being pointless since he was never truly chasing chasing Big Boss after all in his time as the "Man on Fire". DementedP (talk) 04:54, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Wait... Fire Entity? Someone just added that Volgin was possessed by a fire entity derived from The Fury. Can anyone confirm this or is this just a made up theory? I haven't come across anything yet mentioning this which is why I'm questioning whether or not this is actually valid. DementedP (talk) 08:23, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :I was suspicious of that also. Just add the template ( ) to highlight it and hopefully someone can back this up. If no evidence is forthcoming, then the info can be removed. --Bluerock (talk) 11:02, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay so apparently it's The Fury's parasite now? Still, I tried looking this up and I'm still coming up with nothing. If this bit of info is true, can someone please confirm this by citing the source, i.e. the name of the cassette tape? I've played the game and tried looking this up across various tapes and I still can't find anything that confirms this. Can someone please help? Not even the "Man on Fire" tapes included this so I'm really starting to question its validity and may have to remove this info. DementedP (talk) 06:58, October 10, 2015 (UTC) "Man On Fire" Infobox Image So I just found a higher resolution version of the same Man On Fire image in the infobox but I also found a different high resolution image that we could potentially use. Basically I'm asking which one it is that people might prefer. While the one we have right now isn't that bad, it does have that glaring lens flare in the background unlike the new one where the background is darker and it contrasts better on Volgin's body and "face". So, thoughts? :The following are the images in question: File:Volginmanonfire2.png File:Volginmanonfire3.png DementedP (talk) 13:13, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :I actually prefer the one with the slight lens flare in the background, as opposed to the more distracting lens flare being in the foreground. However, the steam kinda obscures that one a bit more, so even that's not perfect. I guess either is fine. --Bluerock (talk) 12:40, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh shoot, my bad then. Well I can easily change back but I guess you also have a point with the other one's fire/steam blocking out bits of the portrait. For now, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for clearer images then.